


Let Me Help You

by OnTheGround2012



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something about Roy and Arrow at the end of 2.02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> More experimenting with photoshop. It's also on [my Tumblr](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/66462527630/2-02).
> 
> Thanks to BdrixHaettC for her advice.

 


End file.
